


Postcard Drabble - Prowl/Jazz

by dragonofdispair



Series: Unrelated Prompt Responses [38]
Category: Diablo III, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Games, Genderbending, M/M, Other, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you write on a postcard when you've already told them everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcard Drabble - Prowl/Jazz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rizobact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/gifts).




End file.
